stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Artemis (NCC-75128)
The USS Artemis (NCC-75128) was an vessel currently serving in Starfleet as part of First Fleet. She was the replacement ship for the Akira class [[USS Artemis (NCC-71428)|USS Artemis]] She is the flagship for Task Force 1. She was commissioned on Stardate 63605.07 under the temporary command of Lieutenant Commander Sayuri, but under the official command of Fleet Captain David Hawk. Artemis is named for the Greek Goddess of Hunting. (Star Trek: Artemis) Senior Officers * Fleet Captain David Hawk - Commanding Officer * Colonel Eugen Jedrek - Executive Officer/Marine Commander * Lieutenant Commander Sayuri - Chief Intelligence Officer and Second Officer * Lieutenant Commander T'Hil Ruan Bay - Chief Engineer * Major Levex Ixen - Chief Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Samantha Hestia - Chief Medical Officer * Lieutenant Mike Bridges - Chief of Strategic Operations * Lieutenant JG Pete Carlson - Chief of Operations * Lieutenant JG Amistr Rasmussen - Chief Counselor Senior NPCs * Lieutenant Lavindia - Chief Flight Control Officer * Lieutenant JG Morgan Lee - Assistant Chief Engineer * Lieutenant JG Cassandra Brodie - Morale Officer/Counselor * First Lieutenant Corey Emerson - Marine Team Leader (Beta Team) * Ensign Tashin Elbrun - Acting Chief Communications Officer * Ensign Lor Vala - Forward Communications Division Officer * Ensign T'Sen - Nurse * Ensign Orr - Nurse * Fleet Master Chief Michael Williams - Command Master Chief of USS Artemis and Fleet Master Chief of Task Force 1 * Master Sergeant Avery Russell - Marine First Sergeant * Emergency Medical Hologram Mark VI - EMH onboard Prometheus class Artemis Current assignment The [[Columbia (NX-02)|USS Columbia]] team has returned to the present to find they've been gone for more than a year. More bad news for the team as they found out their [[USS Artemis (NCC-71428)|Akira Class Artemis]] has been destroyed while they were gone and a new Prometheus Class Artemis was commissioned. Now they need to get used to being in the present again and a new type of ship. Ship motto Previous officers [[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]] * Lieutenant Colonel Jason Finnagan - Previously the Executive Officer. Now the Commanding Officer of the [[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]]. * Lieutenant Commander Selmac - Previously the Chief Science Officer. Now the Executive Officer of the [[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]]. * Captain Jayden Devon - Previously the Executive Officer. Now the Commanding Officer of . * Lieutenant Commander Dalen Ambrosious - Previously the Chief of Operations. Now the Executive Officer of . * Lieutenant Ezri Cyl - Previously the Astrosciences Division Officer. Now the Chief Science Officer of . * Lieutenant JG Ashton Carter - Previously the Warp Propulsion Division Officer. Now the Acting Chief Engineer of . Other Transfers * Commander Nwaro Polak - Previously the Chief of Operations. Transfered to Special Operations Command. * Lieutenant Cameron Hunter - Previously the Wing Commander. Transferred. Officers Killed in Battle * - Colonel Skylar Calimo - Previously the Acting Commanding Officer, he died during a battle skirmish between the Season Two finale and the Season Three premiere. * Lieutenant JG Tolgone Rotorkle - Chief Tactical Officer. He died in the Season Three premiere during the ''Columbia's battle with the Romulan Bird of Prey. * Lieutenant JG Shean McKormic - Previously the Chief Engineer. He died in the season one finale, Hybrids. External links *[http://ussodin.uw.hu/ USS Artemis]